disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Here to Help
"Here to Help" is the second segment of the seventy-fifth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on May 12, 2019 alongside "The Right Way", and is the second segment of the nineteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Moon arrives to save the day. Plot Mina and her Solarian army make their way through the kingdom. After seeing Doug-Doug's armor destroyed, the one Eclipsa fought, she announces her intent to confront her alone. Everyone hides in the Monster Castle as Mina floats up with a cockerel and tells them that they have until it crows for them to decide whether they should give up or not. Eclipsa and Star agree that the Spell with No Name will not be used again as it takes up a lot of energy and is dangerous, despite Sir Dashing insisting on it because it looks cool. Moon and River arrive on an eagle to supposedly join their cause. Moon checks on the injured, while River checks on Globgor. Star, Marco, Moon, Eclipsa, Buff Frog, and several members of the royal guard plan on their next step on attacking. Eventually they all decide that they need to take the wounded away to the Sanctuary as its healing properties should be enough to cure everyone. Buff Frog prepares to take the injured while Star suddenly suggests that she and Marco check on the pig goats, much to everyone's confusion. As Eclipsa thanks Moon for guiding her, she suddenly turns around and asks for her to surrender. At the pig goat barn, Star opens up to Marco about what has been happening lately and he sympathizes with her. As they take their stress out on the pig goats, Star reveals that she remembers that Marco told her that he loves her. He becomes embarrassed about it, but warms up when she reveals that she loves him too and they kiss. ("Marco, I want you to love me, because I love you.") As they happily head back, now officially a couple, they see Moon and Eclipsa locked in combat. Moon reveals that Mina is working for her just as the cockerel crows. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Esmé Bianco as Eclipsa Butterfly * Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly * Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly * Amy Sedaris as Mina Loveberry * Jaime Camil as Globgor * Kari Wahlgren as Meteora Butterfly * Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog * Juliana Hansen as Princess Spiderbite * Greg Cipes as Slime Monster Trivia *Buff Frog reveals that his ancestors fought the original wave of Solarian Warriors but were hopelessly outmatched. *Star remembers Marco's confession of love to her in "Mama Star", but Marco doesn't. *Star and Marco confess their love for each other, and share their first genuine kiss since "Booth Buddies". **Marco reveals he has been in love with Star since they first met. International premieres *August 16, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Here to Help 1.jpg|"I think we have a audience." External links *Here to Help at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes